Lightning Without Thunder
by akuoni
Summary: What happens when thunder no longer follows lightning? will it be sad? Will it be happy? Will it care?
1. Prologue

Prologue

High on a mountain ridge, a long, lean figure watched a pyre alight with golden flames. The figure bowed its head sadly as the flames grew ever hotter. Suddenly, a scream of anguish and loss tore from its mouth as lightning crashed into the center of the pyre, causing an immense explosion that threw the figure to the ground; lightning without the following thunder.

Far away, in a town with a crime rate that was off the charts, a green boy and an orange-skinned girl shot out of bed. They ran to the roof of their strange home. They looked at each other. On the distance a lightning storm appeared and struck the ground without a sound. The house began to flash and an alarm blared. A very sleepy boy in gaudy colored clothes burst out of his room.

"Titans! Go!"

The lean figure picked himself up off the ground. He put his hand to his head and winced, drawing it away. He looked at it and saw blood.

"How did this happen?" he asked in a slightly nasally, slightly squeaky voice. He looked down and saw that he wore orange and yellow armor with a lightning bolt shape on his belt. Looking around him, he saw debris scattered around. He heard his stomach growl and went to look for food.

Not long after he left, five mismatched teens arrived.

"Dude," said the green boy we saw earlier, "what happened here?"

"An explosion," said a half- robot half- African American boy, "Wood was being burned, and then lightning struck."

Then the leader saw something that made his face blanch.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he said as he saw the charred remains of a human being.

"Robin," said the orange skinned girl to the leader, "I do not understand how bones would make you ill. Do they contain some form of disease?"

"Starfire," replied the leader, "humans feel ill when they see things they think are disturbing, like corpses or bones."

"Oh," she said, "I understand now."

"Hey, guys?" called the green boy, "I found some blood. It's still fresh."

"Let's go," said Robin, "Beast boy, you lead."

"Got it," replied the green boy, turning into a wolf to track the coppery scent of blood. He sniffed the tiny pool of blood and began to follow the trail to the supposed murderer.


	2. What's in a Name?

**What's in a Name?**

"Hello child," said an old woman, her gentle eyes crinkled in a warm smile, "what troubles you?"

"Hello," said the amnesiac boy that we saw earlier, "I have no troubles… at least, I don't think I do." He shook his head. "I don't remember anything but an explosion."

"Really?" she asked, "that is most serious."

He nodded, "I know."

"We must give you a name child, what do you like?"

"I would like a name that's daredevil and… awe-inspiring and… wonderful," he said, "A name like…"

"Kamikaze?" she asked, "It means 'Divine wind,' but Kami for short."

"It's perfect," he said, bowing in gratitude, "What is your name?"

"Call me Yasha," she said, "it means soldier."

Lightning struck the ground; it was the sign for rain to fall. Still, there was no sound of thunder.

"Come in child, I mean, Kamikaze," she said getting up and opening the door. She gestured for him to come in.

"Thank you Yasha," he said walking in. she shut the door. A single eye glared as its owner spoke, "So, lightning has lost his memory." He smirked and faded into the shadows of the trees.

"Ahh- CHOO!" sneezed beast boy for the thirtieth time, changing into a lizard-pterodactyl mix.

"I hate wolfs bane," he growled changing back, "why of Ahh- choo! Ahh- CHOO! Ahh- choo!" he changed too rapidly for the others to see, ending with what looked like a dragon. He changed back, "all things do I hah hah hahh choo!" He changed into the dragon and began speaking, "have to be allergic to wolfs bane?" he sneezed again, emitting a flame that ionized the air for a foot around it.

The other titans stared as beast boy began swearing profusely. He had a vocabulary to rival even the worst of any pirate, dock-hand, Osborn, or sailor in any galaxy. When he finished, they continued.

"Hold still Kami!" Yasha growled, trying to bandage his head, as he complained, "I'm almost done!" She finished, "There, now get washed up Kami, dinner is almost done."

Kami went to the washroom and began to wash up. There was a knock at the door. Yasha answered it.

"Yes?"

"Hello ma'am, we were wondering if you have seen anyone around here recently."

"Why yes, I have. He is such a nice young lad. Would you like to meet him?"

"Umm… Sure."

"Ok. He's washing up for dinner, would you like some?"

"Ok." The sound of five sets of feet echoed through the house. Kami finished and walked into the dining room.

"DUDE!" exclaimed beast boy, falling out of his chair. The others stared in similar shock.

"Umm… Hi?" Kamikaze said, grinning uncertainly, "I am Kamikaze. What are your names? It is nice to meet you."

"umm," said our strangely dressed boy wonder, "I am Robin."

"It is glorious to meet you!" gushed Starfire, "I am Starfire."

"I am Cyborg, call me Cy," said the bionic African American.

"I'm Raven," said our favorite gothic girl in her famous monotone.

"And I'm Beast Boy!" he said, leaping up.

"Very nice," said Yasha, unfazed, "now lets eat. I made yams in brown sugar and marshmallows and Calypso Pork. I hope you don't mind Beast Boy."

"Humph."

She gave them all liberal amounts of food.

"I'll be right back," she said, walking outside.

Once she was out of their line of sight, she pulled off the mask, revealing a girl in her late teens. She had soft Asian features and ebony black hair. Her brown, almost black eyes, scanned the shadows as she searched for him.

"Alright Death-stroke, what's up?" she called.

"I have no idea talking about," teased the old man.

Yasha smiled, "Just like old times, you softy."

"Who are _you_ calling soft?" he retorted, still smiling.

"You messing with me, Death-stroke?" she growled, putting up her hands playfully.

Suddenly he grabbed her pulling her up close, their faces only millimeters apart, "Maybe."


	3. Old Friends?

**Personal author junk: **Hi peoples. Bet you didn't expect that. Anyway I feel like having a weird love thing going on. And Death-stroke is Slades nickname I think. So, Yasha is a makeup, it really does mean soldier. I got it from inuyasha- dogsoldier. I hope you don't mind. Oh and I have no authority to pwn, mess around with, maime or kill any of these guys. No wait, I already did. Oh well, I do not own teen titans or any resulting merchandise. I do own Yasha, since Yasha is me. I ©, that means I copywrited it. I felt like being nice to Slade since he is so mysterious. I also think he is very debonair.

**Someone's voice in the background**: "Really?"

**Me: "**Slade! Get back on set before I show the world you sleep with a giant pink teddy bear!"

**Some one else's voice: **"you sleep with a pink bear?"

**Slade grumbles.**

**Me: **"Everyone! In YOUR SPOTS NOW!"

**lights, camera, action! **

Old Friends?

He pulled her deeper into the shadows of the trees.

"You know, the Titans are only a few yards away," she whispered, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"I know," he whispered back, "that's what makes it so exciting."

"Touché," she said, her face wreathed in smiles.

He began to speak, but the rustling of leafs attracted their attention. He pushed himself away, and deeper into the shadows as Kamikaze pushed his way in.

"There y- oh," he said, as he realized that she wasn't Yasha. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"It's alright; I am Aki," she said, "what is your name?"

"My name is Kamikaze," he said proudly, "It means divine wind."

"Really?" she said, feigning interest, "my name means autumn."

"Cool."

"Hey, would you like some help finding whoever you're looking for?"

"Sure. She's an old lady, about your height, with similar brown eyes. She has a kind demeanor and is really cool."

"Ok. I think I can help."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He turned and left. When he was out of sight, Slade got out of the shadows and helped her collect her disguise.

"That was too close," he said.

"I know," she said, "That's what makes it so exciting."

"Touché," he said, grinning through his disguise.

"I have an idea," she said putting on her costume, "it's gonna be fun."

He groaned. "Last time you said that, we had to run for miles."

"I didn't know that you were allergic, if I did our cover wouldn't have been blown."

He grunted and she glared at him. She was quiet as she dressed. Since she didn't say what it was, he was dying of curiosity; he had to know what the idea was.

"_Alright_, I'll listen."

"It's simple, you be Yashas husband."

"WHAT?" he gasped shocked. "But that's suicide."

"_If_ we mess up," she said, grinning coyly.

"And if we don't?" he asked.

"We get bragging rights in the tavern for all time." (A/n: the tavern will play a bigger role in a different story, maybe. The tavern is were all bad guys go to relax and brag)

He glared, "I can't pass that up; OK; I'll do it."

"Let's go."

Yasha soon found Kami and introduced Slade as "my darling husband," which about made him gag. Slade had chosen the nickname Bard, and would not tell what his chosen name was. They went to the house and she introduced Slade. The instant he walked through the door, Robin was on the alert.

**Me: I know it is short… oh well.**

**Some ones voice: did you have to cut it so short?**

**Me: yesh me likey cliffhangers. Mwahahahaaa.**

**Several voices: groan…**


End file.
